yogscastfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Bad Situation - Based on Voltz 23
A Bad Situation is a short Yogscast fan-fiction story based on the closing events of Voltz 23 - Prepare For Battle. Story "There's machinery on a little platform", Simon exclaimed. Ridgedog remained alert as he patrolled the perimeter of his small base. He had been told that an imminent threat was approaching by a secret source and that he must defend the area at all costs. He was wearing a small black suit, which barely fit him, and that day he had decided to allow himself to smile. He checked every corner of his base, that had been surrounded in leaves, before returning to his outpost. He began to wonder about if anything was actually going to happen that night. "I see that", replied Lewis. "Sticking up". "I see that". Ridgedog took one last look outside, spotting a spaceman and a dwarf coming towards his humble home. He hid behind some leaves, seeing how close they would come. Their voices rippled through the leaves, making it easy for Ridgedog to spy on what they was saying. "Hm", muttered Duncan. "Uh, I can't see Ridgedog", Lewis said curiously. After hearing his name being spoken by the spaceman, Ridgedog came out and stood at the top of his base. He stood still, thinking about what further course of action he should take. "Hm, neither can I", Lewis praised. Duncan pondered. "Oh god yes I can, he's up there", shouted Lewis. "Oh is he? Oh. Uh oh!", gulped Simon. "Can you see him?", Duncan croaked. "Yeah". "Look at him with his happy face!", Simon uttered. "Can you see a missile?", Duncan inquired. "I can see... there is a red.. thing. It looks a bit like a gun or something". Sick of the three strange men's conversation, Ridgedog stood up tall and croaked, "Ger' off my lawn!", before proceeding towards his missile launcher. After quickly setting the co-ordinates as the base that the spaceman and the dwarf came from, Ridgedog activated it. The missile flew up into the sky. "Woah. Uh, Duncan", panicked both Simon and Lewis. "What?". "There's a missile coming". The missile passed over the heads of the two men, gaining velocity and speed. It was unclear what type of missile had been launched and why Ridgedog had decided to become an enemy. "Is there?". "It's going for the base Duncan!" The missile was in fact going in the direction of Simon and Lewis' base, as it reached peak height and came crashing back down again. "The radar hasn't picked it up yet!". "Oh my god". "It's descending". "It's very quick!". The force of the missile, even mid-air, shuddered the entire world and all of its inhabitants. "Duncan?", shouted Lewis. "I can see it", Duncan replied. "Duncan?", screamed Simon. "The radar's not doing anything". "Duncan?!". "The radar's not doing anything!". "Duncan?!?!". "Just trigger it manually!", Lewis roared. "DUNCAN?!?!". The missile crashed dow- ---- What happens next? Find out soon on this exact wiki. Category:Stories